dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Lemo
|manga debut = "Extra Edition" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Gender = Male |Occupation = Rear Guard (formerly) |Allegiance = Frieza Force (formerly) |FamConnect = }} is an old Frieza Force veteran. Appearance Lemo appears as an orange-skinned humanoid wearing the Saiyan armor, with no shoulder plates, white outlines and a green section on his torso, dark green slim trousers, a woolly hat, white gloves and shoes which those letters end by a green section. He is shown to have a blue Scouter. He has large yellow eyes with slitted pupils. Personality Lemo wants to do something about Broly but knows his own limits. As a veteran Rear Guard who survived years of service in the Frieza Force, he is aware of how dangerous an angry Frieza is and warns Cheelai to watch her tongue when she offhandedly mentions rumors regarding Frieza's short height, as he knows full well Frieza has a history of executing soldiers that dare to mock his height. He is also more logic oriented than Cheelai as he tried to keep Cheelai from confronting Paragus over the shock collar and from confronting him over his refusal to let Broly chat. He and Cheelai form a friendship with Broly. He noted that Broly was pure and innocent like nothing he had ever seen before, after learning the origin of Broly's pelt and he voiced his opinion that Paragus probably only saw Broly as a weapon as did Cheelai. He also said that his own father was a real jerk, like Paragus, though he noted that Paragus was likely even worse. He noted that since Broly's fighting potential was high, Paragus must have forced him to train. He also told Broly that he didn't have to listen to his father, but Broly refused to speak ill of his father. While Broly was fighting Goku and Vegeta, he noted that he wasn't himself. Cheelai blamed Paragus for it, which Lemo agreed with. Biography Background Lemo has served in the Frieza Force for decades, being an old veteran of the rear guard who served King Cold. By Frieza's time he was a non-combatant and so had never met Frieza - only ever having glimpsed him at their space station, he was however present during King Cold's handing over control of the Saiyan Army to Frieza on Planet Vegeta, being seen as the one who hold and open the briefcase which had the first Scouters that the Saiyans were ever afford with. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Broly Saga During the "Extra Edition 4" chapter of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, when Goku is recounting the events of the Broly Saga to Merus and Jaco, Lemo is seen with Cheelai just when they make a wish to Shenron to send Broly back to Vampa before Broly would've been annihilated by Gogeta's Full Force Kamehameha. Film Appearances ''Broly'' Lemo pilots a ship through space on a mission to find strong fighters for the Frieza Force but struggle in their search. Lemo asks Cheelai why she decided to join the Frieza Force and she tells him that it was because she had previously been caught stealing a Galactic Patrol space ship but nobody would dare touch her while she was under Frieza. Cheelai asks if Lemo has ever seen Frieza to which he says that he has only seen him once aboard the station, then shouts at her when she calls Frieza tiny, telling her to never say it again if she wishes to live. The ship picks up a distress signal from another ship located on Vampa and the two set down in order to see if they can find anyone hopeful of receiving a reward later on. They soon spot Paragus on the planet and Lemo asks if he is a Saiyan which he confirms. When a Vampa Beetle shows up above their spaceship, Broly bursts on to the scene by killing the creature with a single blow. Unable to read Broly's power, Lemo and Cheelai become excited and immediately take the father and son to Frieza. Aboard Frieza's spaceship, Cheelai and Lemo receive their reward and then head to the canteen. One of the fellow soldiers aboard the ship, drunk, attempts to force Cheelai along with him and Lemo tries to diffuse the situation but Broly gets in the way and overpowers the soldier with such fury that Paragus has no choice but to use a device that sends an electric charge through Broly's body which eventually causes him to calm down. Cheelai then confronts Paragus and steals the device away from him and destroys it without him noticing. Lemo and Cheelai then head to another section of the ship where they sit and share their food and water with Broly and ultimately befriend him. They hear of Broly's story involving Ba and Lemo encourages Broly to do not do everything that his father asks of him. After landing on Earth, Cheelai and Lemo watch as Broly battles both Vegeta and then Goku, becoming more enraged as the battle presses on, they voice their dismay and sympathy that a sweet person like Broly has been manipulated in such a way by his father who treats him as though he were some slave. Unable to watch anymore and believing that Broly could be killed, Lemo and Cheelai gather the Dragon Balls and head outside. Cheelai has Shenron teleport Broly back to Vampa and the two then steal a spaceship and leave Earth. Cheelai apologises for getting Lemo into such a mess but he says it's the most fun he's had in a while and decides to join Cheelai and Broly on Vampa. A few days later, Goku appears bearing capsules containing lodging and supplies which Lemo is shown to be grateful to have received. Equipment *'Ray Gun' - A gun that fire laser beams capable of massive damage to a normal being, but useless to one with a higher power level. *'Scouter' - A wearable, all-purpose computer. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Lemo appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Lemo also appears as a support item in Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tomokazu Sugita *Funimation dub: Bruce Carey *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Nestor Chiesse *Latin American Spanish dub: Óscar Gómez, Gustavo Dardés (Argentine redub) *Italian dub: Diego Sabre Trivia *His name is a pun from the fruit "lemon". **His name and his association with Cheelai are a reference to "Chile Limón," a popular flavor of potato chips and other snacks. *Younger Lemo can be seen standing among the Cold Force elites while Frieza is introduced to King Vegeta, holding and opening the briefcase where the first Scouters to be introduced and given to the Saiyans were held. **This was apparently missed by the localization team as Lemo states to Cheelai he'd only seen Frieza on the monitors in the Funimation dub. In the original version, he says he'd on seen Frieza on stations which presumably also refers to Planet Vegeta as it was a planet under the Frieza Force's control thus could count as a station. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Former Villains Category:Gun Users